universeafandomcom-20200214-history
Josh Regal
Josh hasn't been around too long. He first appeared in Issue number 12 of Friendly Fire as a guest, later became a cast member, and is now a Regular in the Series. Josh has also appeared in three issues of The Scrambled Channel (Issues 48, 50 & 54). Also 'I'm So Awesome I Suck!' is his trademark phrase, yet to be used in either series Appearance Josh's appearance has changed twice since he first appeared in issue 12 of Friendly Fire. His clothes have been pretty close in both cases, White Sneakers with a Blue Sole, a Light Blue Jacket, White Shirt, Jean Shorts, and the only noticeable difference between the two designs, Blue goggles(old), Blue Sunglasses(new) Personality Josh can get quite annoying at times, so much so that he seems mean spirited. He's very Naive, as he believes a lot of stuff he hears from others He's actually somewhat easy to get along with, although he takes quite a few of his obsessions way to far He's always up to play someone at any game, even if he knows he'll lose, he's all about playing for fun, not so much for competition. Creation and Conception Like a lot of characters in Universe A, Josh is based off of his creator, Josh Rehal. He currently boasts the Biggest Sprite sheet of any Friendly Fire and The Scrambled Channel, a lot of which will probably never get used. Reception Josh has become a regular in the series Friendly Fire and a guest in a few issues of The Scrambled Channel Relation to other characters Teeks Toadkarter, or Teeks, for short, is one of Josh's best friends in Universe A. Josh occasionally likes to joke around with Teeks about his height, as well as other opportunities that come regularly and are ridiculed, all in good fun. Meta Josh only somewhat knows Meta, and is rarely seen hanging around Meta's House. Josh helped Meta Build a Time Machine to travel into the future to December 3, 2007 to obtain a copy of the game Super Smash Brothers Brawl, which was 'Sold out' when they arrived Nilla Nilla and Josh don't really have any sort of relationship, they will occasionally talk in passing, but that's all that's known so far. Rumors have it that Josh had a crush on Nilla when they first met, and though that has died down quite a bit, there's still a tension there, at least for Josh. Ton Ton and Josh are usually seen playing their DS together, along with Teeks. They are pretty close, and Josh also picks on him for his size, among other things, just like Teeks Silver It seems Josh is almost never around when Silver is. The two are pretty good friends, Although Josh was mad at him for Breaking Man Law a while back, they're past that Viper Although they are rarely seen together, Josh occasionally Plays Viper in friendly games on the DS R.O.B. R.O.B. Lives in the Room Josh set up in the Friendly Fire Shed in the Backyard. He's somewhat of a Neat Freak, and tries to keep the Room as clean as Possible. Josh's Pokemon It's unknown how there are Pokemon in Universe A, but it has been revealed that Teeks, Ton, Doku, Meta, Musashi and Josh have them Blaze Blaze is Josh's Shiny Charizard, and has not been seen as of yet Mew Josh has a Shiny Mew, who loves to keep it's Pokeball in Josh's Afro, where it occasionally pops out to watch Josh Play his DS Luca Luca is Josh's Lucario. Even though Luca only has three Fingers he has learned to use one as a Thumb, and can Play Video games, so whenever Josh gets bored, and no one is around, he'll call out Luca to play some Super Smash Brothers Brawl with Josh. As you may have guessed, Luca ALWAYS plays as Jigglypuff Raichu Raichu was raised from an Egg by Josh, and is a Speed Demon. He can outrun a lot of other Pokemon, and hit exceptionally hard Other Notes Random Facts Josh can store a lot of things in his Afro. Current Living Situation It is unknown exactly where in Universe A Josh Lives, but he does have a Room set up in the Friendly Fire House Shed in the Backyard. Josh has a Magikarp Poster that says 'SPLASH' on it, and as a joke, Spray painted the Phrase 'WTF? No Hyper Beam?' on the Wall to the left of the Poster. Category: Friendly Fire Characters